In this description reference will be made to refrigeration systems. An air conditioning system is a form of refrigeration system. Accordingly, the term refrigeration system will be used herein; however, it is to be understood that any reference to a refrigeration system herein includes an air conditioning system.
During service of refrigeration systems it is common practice to use devices in fluid connection with the refrigeration system, such as for example a pressure gauge set. Such a gauge set is sometimes referred to as a manifold gauge set and that term will be used in this description. The manifold gauge set allows the service technician to connect hoses to the high pressure and low pressure sides of the a/c or refrigeration system, as well as to a bottle of refrigerant or other refrigerant source, as well as to a vacuum pump or other devices. The technician can then observe the pressures, put refrigerant into the system, remove refrigerant from the system, pull a vacuum on the system and in general access the system for service.
The gauge set typically has a sight glass built into the body of the gauge set. This sight glass is a piece of transparent glass or plastic through which the technician can observe a stream of refrigerant as it passes through the gauge set.
As an example, during service a stream of refrigerant and can be observed to see any bubbles in the liquid stream and to see the condition (color) of the refrigerant and oil since these visible conditions can indicate impurities in the refrigerant and/or in the lubricant.
Any bubbles indicate that service may not be complete. The technician can continue to add refrigerant into the system and observe the liquid stream until all bubbles are gone, then the system is charged correctly. Any discoloration seen in the refrigerant or lubricant can indicate impurities in the refrigerant or in the lubricant.
The technician should also observe to see if the gauge set body cavity is full of liquid (no bubbles) or completely empty.
Improvements or alternatives to current devices and methods utilized for fluid connection with refrigeration systems are desireable.